1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a manufacturing method of the semiconductor device.
2. Related Art
A substrate having flexibility such as a plastic substrate has an advantage over a glass substrate. Therefore, a method for forming a semiconductor device employing a flexible substrate has been developed.
For example, there is a method that a driver circuit is formed over a support substrate via a peeling layer, the peeling layer is removed to separate the driver circuit from the support substrate, and the driver circuit is mechanically attached to a different substrate such as a plastic substrate to make electrical connection (see patent document 1).
Patent document 1: Unexamined patent publication No. 8-254686